Divino contraste
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Un movimiento maestro por parte de Tsunade ¿Qué es lo que planea al saber que akatsuki ya ha atrapado al Shukaku? ¿Cuál es el plan que se esconde tras la misión del equipo ocho? Unas almas dispuestas a todo; para traer de vuelta a un amigo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones**:

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Puntos de vista – En cursiva significa que es un pensamiento del pasado.

.  
. Cambio de escena

_Blablaba _Flash Back

**Datos del fic:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: NaruSakuSasu, ShikaInoSai, NejiTenLee, GaaHinaNaru, PeinKonan, JiraTsu, AsuKure, GenShizu y KakaAnko, SuiKarinSasu. DeiTemaShika (Sujetas a cambios – Inclusive radicales)

Dúos a recordar: Naruto y Sasuke, Itachi y Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji, Gai y Kakashi, Lee y Gai, Shino y Kiba. Hidan y Kakuzu, Itachi y Kisame, Deidara y Sasori, Tobi y Deidara. Orichimaru y Kabuto. Hermanos Sabaku.

**Advertencias:** Se desarrolla después de la muerte de Sasori. Incluirá Batallas, Romance, algo de Drama. Muerte de algunos personajes. Incluye algunas escenas del manga.

**

* * *

**

x  
x  
x  
x

- Divino contraste -

.

Encierro de alma

.

Se encontró divagando. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos ¿Cómo enfocar su visión en algo que no fuera arte?, quería encontrar un estallido que; arrasara con los vientos.

Quería perderse, sucumbir ante el estruendo. Sus ojos temblaban de solo imaginarlo, ¿Como poder quedarse con algo y que a la vez fuera libre?, ¿fluido? Algo que no pudiera atraparse fácilmente. El azul de sus orbes se volvía pálido al igual que su rostro.

El tejado carbón se fundía con los negros sepulcrales de la noche; de tormenta. Su visión se nublaba por las aglomeraciones condensadas del cielo. Solo el horizonte despuntaba la cabellera del astro rey, el carmín teñía las aterciopeladas nubes. El tiempo degrada los matices, los elimina.

Permanecía inerte, con la respiración estable. Sus hilos dorados sobresalían entre sus vestimentas negras. Algunos hilos se escapaban bailando al son de los vientos. Su mirada fija, cansada se mantenía indiferente. Cuando su mente trabajaba llevándolo hasta un punto lejano.

Aislado. Quería escapar de aquel calabozo. Pero su cruda condena lo mantenía en el lugar. Solo soñando, practicando toda clase de artes…

.  
.

_Su mirada se clavó contra las puertas del enorme templo, centrándose en tres figuras resguardadas en la sombra. Bufo con fastidio, su infiltración había sido prefecta y no eran horarios de rezos. Era ilógica la presencia de tales entes._

_La habitación poseía una tenue luz fluyendo a través de los orificios. Su mirada paseó por las figuras, frunciendo su faz. No tenía la mínima idea de quienes eran, pero definitivamente no podrían con él. Noto como las miradas se posaban en él, mas mantenía expectante._

_Uniformados. Vestimentas negras con nubes rojas._

_─ Al fin ha llegado, ya me estaba impacientando… ─ Brotó una voz ronca desde una figura baja. A la derecha._

_Su cara era cubierta por unas telas que dejaban visibles los orbes. Con algunos cabellos a modo de cuerdas desde su frente para fragmentarse atrás en pequeñas coletas; con espacios sin presencia de estas._

_─ Justo era ¿No, Itachi-San? ─ Aseveró con diversión el más alto de ellos. _

_El que se encontraba en medio. Un espadachín de pigmentos azules en su piel y cabello. Sus ojos pequeños le miraban interrogantes, variándose hacia el al que estaba a su izquierda._

_La última figura se mantenía callada. Un joven posiblemente de su misma edad. Cabello azabache y orbes de un rojo intenso. Asintió con calma, provocando que el más alto regresara su mirada al frente._

_─ Soy Hoshigaki Kisame ─ Mentó riendo. ─ El es Uchiha Itachi ─ Señaló con su mirar a la izquierda, asintiendo el de hilos negros. Giró lentamente hacia su derecha para mirar al pequeño._

_─ Akasuna no Sasori ─ Expelió con indiferencia._

_─ Veraz, somos de Akatsuki y hemos venido por ti ─ Dijo acentuándose su diversión en una sonrisa. Los dientes cual navajas surgieron de las fauces de Kisame._

_Un silencio se produjo en la sala. La tensión y presión atmosférica inestables. El pasillo se reducía, mientras que las imágenes de Bujin Marishiten parecían aproximarse. _

_Les miró incrédulo a lo dicho. No tenía idea de lo que se hablaba._

_─ ¿Akatsuki, dicen? ─ Preguntó el rubio denotándose su molestia. No venia para jugar y mucho menos para ser raptado u emboscado. ─ ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Lárguense de aquí, intento manifestar mi arte! ─ Clamó sin cambiar su expresión._

_─ ¿Por qué diantres tengo que hacerme cargo de este mocoso? ─ Exclamó el Akasuna. Sus orbes se posaron en la figura del rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que se molestaran por tal niño?, era sumamente común. Rubio, de ojos azules y con apariencia despreocupada. ─ Se está haciendo el valiente, pero si viene con nosotros morirá seguro._

_El Uchiha dio un paso al frente, posando su vista sobre los otros dos._

_─ Son ordenes del líder. Sus habilidades pueden sernos útiles ─ Claudicó con calma._

_─ Me conocen. ¿Quiénes se suponen que son? ─ Preguntó sin acabar de comprender. Clavó mirada recorriendo a sus contrarios._

_La risa de Kisame invadió de nuevo la estancia, girando hacia el rubio._

_─ Has estado involucrado en varias acciones terroristas en diversos países y causando múltiples daños con grandes explosiones ¿No?, ¿Qué pretendes conseguir ahora que has abandonado tu vida? ─ Inquirió mirando al muchacho._

_─ ¿Un objetivo?, No, no tengo ninguno ─ Pronunció con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Llevó con calma su mano a un costado extrayendo el contenido de su bolsa. El sonido sordo de unas fauces que se encontraban en masticación se profanó. ─ La gente me contrata para que vuele cosas ¡Satisfago sus peticiones con mi arte, Hmm! ─ Exclamo ampliándose su sonrisa._

_El Akasuna pudo reaccionar ante una sola palabra… Arte. Alzo la mirada con eso en mente._

_─ ¿Arte?_

_─ ¡Así es! ¡Este es el resultado de combinar un trabajo detallado de líneas en moldes bidimensionales! ─ Expreso cautivado por sus propias palabras. Le había tomado mucho tiempo y trabajo ─ ¡Esto es puro arte! ─ Dijo sacando su mano para mostrar una figura de arcilla._

_Un animal que poseía ocho patas. Una arma explosiva que podía manipular. _

_─ ¡Pero no es más que el comienzo! Existen diferentes modelos… ¡Mi arte vive! ¡Mi arte late! ¡Mi arte explota! ─ Clamó contrayéndose sus pupilas al alzar su vista. Excitación pura. ─ ¡Durante un pequeño instante, puedo presenciar toda la grandeza que me inspiro para crearlo! ─ Aclaró alzando su palmo con la creación._

_Su mano libre subió extendiéndose contra el viento, para mostrar las fauces._

_"¡Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da!" Pensó soltando una leve carcajada._

_─ ¡Ese explosivo instante, es el que considero arte! ¡Porque el arte es una explosión! ─ Musitó lo pre-pensado._

_─ Que molesto...─ Expresó Sasori cerrando sus orbes._

_─ ¿Has terminado? ─ Cuestionó el espadachín aun divertido. El tipo frente a ellos se había aventado un monologo._

_─ De acuerdo… Suficiente. Voy a enfrentarme contra el ─ Pronunció el Uchiha. Avanzo con calma, abriendo sus orbes abruptamente para que se mostrara el imponente Sharingan._

_"¿Qué tiene en los ojos?" una mueca seria se plasmo en la cara del rubio. Se agazapo analizando al que hablo. Entreabrió lentamente sus labios ─ ¿Vas a luchar? ─ Dudó la postura de su adversario._

_─ Si gano, te unirás a nosotros ─ Dictó el Uchiha manteniéndose inmuto._

_─ Nunca… ¡Subestimes mi Arte!, ¡Mi técnica es apoteosis de la creatividad! ¡Hmm! ─ Aseveró con un desplante de sus piernas, pasando su mano libre a la bolsa de arcilla, saliendo poco después una figura; un cien pies. Lanzó fugazmente el arácnido hacia el Uchiha._

_El joven de hilos negros, se apoya con firmeza para impulsarse hacia atrás. Su mirada fija en el bicho se mantenía inmuta._

_"Katsu" Palabra que se forma a la par de un sello. Por parte del artista explosivo._

_Un estremecedor sonido recorrió el sitial. Las nubes de polvo y el humo ante la inmisión se profirieron anulando la visibilidad. El choque contra la madera del Uchiha se dio. Se apoyo con fuerza para repelerse hacia la derecha. Su figura salió de entre la nube, fijándose sus orbes carmesí en el rubio._

_La madera del suelo crujió ante la salida del cien pies. La mirada serena de Itachi bajo a ver como una de sus piernas era atrapada._

_─ ¿Esto es lo que tienes?, ¡Estas acabado! ─ Formuló Deidara. Formo el sello lentamente. El cien pies envolvía a su enemigo, llegando su cabeza hasta el cuello. En varios giros, imposibilitando el movimiento._

_─ Te veo como atrapado._

_Las palabras retumbaron en la mente del rubio. Intento moverse pero una presión se lo impedía. Era su bestia la que le militaba. Presionando sus costados, sin permitirle movimiento._

_─ Eso estuvo a un pelo. Casi pasas de artista a suicida ─ Dijo Kisame sin moverse de su lugar. El artista alzo su mirada para enfocarla en los dos frente a él._

_─ Les dije que no tardaría en morir con nosotros ─ Exclamó el Akasuna._

_─ Genjutsu… ¿Cuándo has?_

_─ Desde el principio…En el momento en que miraste a los ojos de Itachi ─ Explicó el espadachín._

_La luz comenzó a invadir el lugar. Provocando que el rubio entrecerrara sus orbes. La imagen de Uchiha Itachi era delineada por la luz. De aquel orificio que se creó por la explosión del arácnido. No supo cuando la cortina de humo se había dispersado. Pero ahora las edificaciones a Bujin Marishiten poseían entre su aro se fuego las aspas del Sharingan._

_De aquellos ojos._

_"Esto es…Verdadero arte" Pensó al ver como jugueteaba con su mente. Tremendas alucinaciones._

_Su bestia fue soltándole. Su mente no estaba dispuesta, no ahora. Frunció su faz alzando su mano para presionar su rostro. Tremenda humillación._

_"¿Cómo puede cautivarme de esa forma el poder de alguien?" Pensó alzando ligeramente el rostro. Ubico sus dedos sobre los márgenes de su orbe visible. ─ Eso fue patético…Me niego…Me niego a llamar a "eso" arte ─ Susurró mirando a su rival._

_─ Has perdido._

.

.

Ese maldito arte; lo retenía. Si que había perdido…

Pero seguía luchando, practicando, devorando información; para algún día vencer al Uchiha. Quería mostrar lo hermoso y perfecto que era su arte. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se alejaba para entrenar. Para practicar ante el aburrimiento artes alternativos, mas ahora no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, a la mitad del bosque. Ocultó en uno de los tantos puntos de reunión de Akatsuki. Con un nuevo compañero. La muerte de Sasori no le había afectado mucho, pero aun así le extrañaba. Ahora el torturado por su aliado era él.

"Un artista jamás desaparece. Queda su esencia en cada acción, en los detalles que plasma a través de su vida. En los sueños que materializa"

Pero había muerto. Desgraciado…

Miró hacia el cielo. Encontró algunos zafiros que se borraban y aparecían ante el paseo de las nubes. Bajo la mirada, llevando sus manos frente a él para contemplarlas. Las fauces se abrieron, pero las palabras como era natural no salían; las lenguas recorrían el palmo humedeciéndolo.

Posiblemente un consuelo.

¿Porque era tan endemoniadamente extraño? Esta organización le acogió por su demostración de arte, por la forma en que se libero de la frustración que le traía la villa. ¿No tenía ningún objetivo? Mentira, quería deshacerse de todo y escapar de su patria.

Las bocas se cerraron. Callaron como siempre. Ascendió retumbando el tejado con sus pasos, llegó al borde observando brevemente el movimiento en la naturaleza. Era sumamente improbable que los atacaran, a ellos miembros de Akatsuki.

Saltó hacia el suelo, cayendo a apoyar su mano en el suelo, al igual que sus extremos inferiores. Alzando la vista por arriba de su hombro para mirar hacia la puerta; como siempre: abierta de par a par. Cuanta confianza…

Se levanto entrando a las penumbras del sitio, donde algunas velas iluminaban. Grande en toda la extensión de la palabra, era el lugar. Sus pasos resonaban expandiéndose por el pasillo. Abrió una de las puertas, entrando a la habitación. Una que había decidido no compartir con su nuevo aliado. Porque los recuerdos del anterior continuaban intactos.

Les contemplaba con una indiferencia contrastante a su interior…

La misión clasificada como un éxito solo daba un sabor agridulce.

.  
.

Tempestad en media primavera, aun en un nuevo día. Un éxito rotundo había amarrado aun más que nunca a Sunagakure y Konohagakure. La muerte de Chiyo había dado un duro golpe a la nación del viento, de tal magnitud que despertó a la mayoría, alentándoles a crecer.

Konoha permanecía sin bajas, con sus ninjas efectuando gran cantidad de misiones. Sin duda la actual potencia ninja. A pesar de que algunos de los integrantes de tal sociedad no la estuvieran pasando como la mejor situación.

─ No, no ¡Simplemente no! ¡Dattebayo! ─ Gritó a la par de un desplante al frente. Moviendo sus manos en ademanes inconclusos ante su velocidad e impaciencia. ─ ¿Cómo es posible que nos encajen a ese bastardo para ir por Sasuke? ─ Cuestionó sin asimilar aun el hecho.

─ ¡Naruto! ¿No crees que lo estas juzgando muy duro? ─ Cuestionó exasperada la kunoichi. Miro de forma desafiante al rubio.

─ Pero…Sakura-chan…

─ ¡Pero nada! Si queremos ir por Sasuke hay que hacer lo que Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho. Aceptar a ese nuevo compañero y al nuevo capitán. ─ Exclamó bajando sus orbes jade en dirección al suelo. "Tenemos que traerlo de regreso" Pensó mirando a Naruto ─ ¡Así que no hay peros!

La Haruno giró comenzando a caminar en dirección al puesto de ramen. El chico no quitaba su mirada de la cabellera de la chica. ¿Cómo era posible que se mantuviera así?... Después de tantos insultos por parte del Idiota de Sai. Lo peor es que se había presentado dando por hecho que lo aceptarían y atacándolos. Por otra parte, aceptar a Yamato-taicho no le parecía mala idea.

.  
.

_Llegaron al atardecer a Konoha; gracias a la insistencia de Gai. Su respectivo equipo y el siete habían recorrido su camino de Suna a Konoha en un día y medio. El Jonin se puso de meta llegar antes de los dos días y lo habían logrado; aunque la mayoría exhaustos._

_En cuanto pisaron el área de Konoha, Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección a la oficina. Sin importar lo cansada que estaba, la cantidad de pastillas que había consumido; quería decirlo. Una autorización. Su respiración se aceleraba, contadas veces estaba tan emocionada. Naruto alcanzo a alzar la mirada para ver como se marchaba._

_Debía contarle todo a Tsunade. Sus esperanzas de encontrar a Sasuke dependían de ella. Por su lado el se encargo de llevar al hospital a Kakashi junto con el equipo de Gai._

_Durante la noche la Hokage se encargo de armar lo faltante. Tenían diez días, de los cuales habían transcurrido dos y mañana la preparación seria el tercero._

_Este día no había comenzado nada bien para Naruto. Primero le llega un ave a su recamara para avisarle que tenía que llegar a las nueve al área de entrenamiento número doce. No mas salió de su casa se encontró con Sakura. Probablemente creía que llegaría tarde y por eso iba a recogerle._

_Y después un loco desquiciado en su opinión, les ataco con tinta. Pero al poco rato ¡Oh sorpresa! Ese iba a ser su compañero de equipo. No conforme con todo lo anterior les había insultado. Lo único bueno era que Yamato parecía ser una mejor persona._

.  
.

Las imágenes de ayer y de la mañana pasaron rápidamente por su mente. Alzo la mirada para ver como la chica ya habia ganado algo de distancia entre ellos.

─ ¡Esta bien, Sakura! ─ Claudicó echándose a correr hasta llegar a arrebozarla para entrar bajo el techo del establecimiento. La joven de hilos rosas sonrió, entrando al lugar donde Naruto ya se encontraba pensando en que tipo de ramen pedir.

Si algo le gustaba del lugar, era lo feliz que ponía a Naruto.

Recordaba aquella vez en que un platillo dietético se estableció, desde entonces había mas cantidad de mujeres que asistían al lugar, era realmente gracioso. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el rubio, brotando una sonrisa.

─ Ya te has decidido, Naruto ─ Mencionó el cocinero. Preparaba los platos para servir uno de sus especiales.

─ Eh, si ¡Quiero el Ramen con cerdo!

─ Veo que tu misión ha sido todo un éxito ─ Emitió la joven castaña tras la barra.

─ ¡Pues claro!

La joven rio ante la actitud. De verdad que era un chico sumamente hiperactivo; no había cambiado nada. Giró su mirar hacia la Haruno que simplemente asintió. Las últimas veces que asistían al local, ella comía lo que Naruto; aunque no en las mismas proporciones, igualar a ese chico seria una hazaña.

No pedía más. Le agradaba el aura que emanaba su compañero.

Los platos aparecieron en la mesa tan rápido como el chico logro devorarlo. Sakura encontraba gracioso el hecho de que sobreviviera con Jiraiya tanto tiempo; sin probar estos fideos.

.  
.

─ La tranquilidad es un vicio al que rápido nos podemos acostumbrar ─ Pronunció desviando la mirada. Sus orbes miel desbordaban misticismo, apañado por el cansancio. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el escritorio, mientras sus flecos cubrían lentamente de penumbras su faz.

─ ¿Recomienda una rehabilitación Tsunade-sama? ─ Puntualizó una joven de hilos negros. Una mirada serena se posaba sobre la Hokage.

Pero el silencio invadió el lugar. El reloj iba mostrando el paso del tiempo; sus manecillas daban movimientos precisos e inequívocos.

─ Claro. Triplicar las misiones… Akatsuki ha estado inerte, cuando menos no ha atacado a naciones aliadas. Suna ya no estará dentro de sus planes, pero Konoha…

─ Uzumaki Naruto ─ Musitó Shizune. Su rostro se transformo en una máscara de terror. ─ ¿Cómo evitarlo? ─ Preguntó quedando en blanco. Sentía unos pequeños tirones en sus vestimentas; producto de su mascota. Más no reaccionaba.

─ No hay manera. Las misiones de investigación serán la prioridad. ¡Llama al equipo ocho!, ¡Busca un jonin libre! ─ Aseveró apareciendo un nuevo brillo en sus orbes. Temblando la habitación ante un manotazo.

Todo nerviosismo y tensión se disipo.

─ Sí.

Se agacho tomando al pequeño puerquito entre sus brazos, para salir Inmediatamente de la habitación, retumbando la puerta.

Estaba preocupada. El que un miembro de akatsuki les extendiera información no era de todos los días. Pero según el análisis de Sakura; dicho miembro dejo que le mataran. "El puente del cielo y la tierra, ¿Eh? Habría que ver" Iba recuperando la tranquilidad y la cordura. Descendió hasta posarse en el sillón, cerrando sus orbes abatida.

Tenía que enviar un equipo a investigar la zona, antes de que llegara el equipo que asistiría a tal sitio. Todo para que la seguridad de Biju se mantuviera. Sabía que tanto Jiraiya como ella no soportarían la pérdida de sus pupilos. No era recomendable sufrir una emboscada por más improbable que fuese.

Los pasillos resonaban con los pasos de la asistente de la Hokage. Las gotas de sudor se profanaban por su faz, no tenían mucho tiempo para reaccionar. De los diez días que tenía el equipo siete solo quedaban seis. Muchos preparativos y tan poco tiempo.

Tsunade se había visto en la necesidad de recurrir a Yamato para liderar la misión.

Shizune fue bajando la velocidad en las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta. El lugar se alarmo, girándose uno de los encargados hacia ella.

─ ¡Ve por el equipo ocho! Tengo que ir a ver el listado de Jonin ─ Mencionó agitada, expirando el aire. El Shinobi asintió dando vuelta hacia las calles.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. No mas hubo recuperado la estabilidad, se giro hacia el pasillo de la primera planta.

.  
.

─ ¿Dónde se supone que esta Asuma-sensei? ─ Chilló desesperada la Yanamaka. Daba largas zancadas con sus puños cerraros. Estaba totalmente histérica, siempre había sido muy puntual y ahora se le ocurría no aparecerse.

Los integrantes masculinos del equipo se encontraban siguiéndola. Mirando como su compañera se frustraba más a cada instante. En su opinión exagerando y perdiendo el tiempo; por más que se preocupara ella no desencadenaba las acciones de su maestro.

Un sonoro bostezo de emano de los labios de Shikamaru, quien sentía el cansancio invadir su efigie. Llevó su mano a cubrir un segundo bostezo, atenuándolo. El fastidio parecía grabado tanto en su rostro, como en su pereza para ejecutar.

El otro simplemente mantenía su boca ocupada; devorando una bolsa de frituras. Esos dos sonidos no la ayudaban en lo mínimo.

─ Esto no puedo soportarlo.

─ Ino tranquila. Eres demasiado… problemática ─ Claudicó uno de los jóvenes.

─ Tranquila… ¿Tranquila?, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? No hemos tenido misiones en dos días y ustedes felices de la vida.

─ Si, pero tú no parecías muy molesta ayer.

─ Ayer fue divertido. Volver a ver a Naruto no es cosa de todos los días ─ Dijo cambiando su tono e imagen.

─ Mujeres volubles… ─ Murmulló Shikamaru ladeando su rostro. Llevó su mano a rascarse la nuca.

Ino volteo a donde su compañero, mirándole de mala manera. Este simplemente sonrió mostrando curiosidad en sus orbes. Al instante los tres pararon en seco.

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─ Que eres problemática mujer.

El tono no era el que comúnmente escuchaba la Yanamaka de los labios de Shikamaru. Tenía un extraño aderezo, no parecía decirlo con el afán de que le molestara. Pues una sonrisa llena de confianza permanecía en los labios del chico. Chouji entrecerró sus ojos mirando a sus compañeros.

─ Que novedad ─ Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa. ─ Raro sería si me dijeras que no lo soy ─. Se giró comenzando a caminar con más calma.

Hasta alejarse considerablemente. Siendo que los otros habían quedado paralizados.

─ Hay que ver que tiene razón ─ Dedujo el Akimichi, llevando un puño de patatas a su boca.

Shikamaru bufó exasperado. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos para iniciar el recorrido.

El otro simplemente le siguió. Sabía que a su amigo le molestaba hablar de lo que se considerarían cosas "problemáticas" y que más problemático que las chicas.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ Gritó la Yanamaka provocando que sus compañeros alzaran la mirada.

─ ¡Ino! ─ Expelió desde el puesto, se giro en el banquillo para saltar de él. ─ ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿No es hora de tu entrenamiento? ─ Cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto se giro lentamente, en estado de Shock. Tenía sus orbes ampliamente abiertos, así como su mandíbula tensa. ¿Sakura e Ino estaban hablando sin apelativos? Su mirada se desvió hacia Shikamaru y Chouji que saludaron en un ademan. Pero continuaba ido.

─ Si, se supone. Pero Asuma-sensei no llego ─ Dijo emitiendo un tenue suspiro. Sus orbes se cerraron, mientas sus manos subieron a colocarse en su cadera. Estaba molesta, tal vez hasta indignada.

─ ¿Estará con Kurenai-sensei? ─ Cuestionó la Haruno con la sonrisa aun visible.

─ Si, es probable ─ Mencionó apareciendo una sonrisa.

Regreso su mirada a la Haruno y a Ino; variándola indistintamente. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji se pararon junto a Ino; el primero con una mueca de fastidio y el segundo con su mirada fija en el menú.

─ Esto…Sakura-chan…

Las chicas voltearon de inmediato adonde Naruto. La Haruno alzo su mano para rascarse con uno de sus dedos. Un leve rubor apareció en su faz, mientras que Ino sonrió abiertamente.

─ Ah, no te habíamos comentado Naruto. Nuestra relación volvió a la normalidad, tanto tiempo juntas con Tsunade-sama nos ha único ─ Profirió la Yanamaka haciendo un rápido ademan a la vez que levanta su flequillo.

El chico parpadeo confuso; provocando que Shikamaru soltara una risa ronca.

─ Jamás cambiaras, Naruto ─ Dijo acercándose para dar algunas palmadas. ─ Las mujeres aunque sean problemáticas también maduran.

─ Es una forma de verlo ─. Sakura rió algo avergonzada por la situación. No le había comentado nada a Naruto sobre ello.

El rubio abrió su boca impresionado. ¿De tanto se había perdido? Posiblemente. Bajo la mirada sonriendo algo melancólico, para después sonreír zorrunamente.

Sakura e Ino de nuevo habían iniciado una plática, mientras que el discutía con Shikamaru. Chouji por su parte se encontraba comiendo un tazón de ramen.

.  
.

El equipo ocho ya se encontraba en la oficina, con algunas excepciones; Akamaru que se encontraba fuera el edificio principal.

El Aburame analizaba cuidadosamente el pergamino de instrucciones. El silencio prevaleció mientras daba lectura, hasta que le enrollo nuevamente para exponer sus dudas.

─ Análisis del terreno ─ Su fría voz se extendió en el lugar. Acomodo sus lentes en los que la luz entrante se reflejo.

─ Exactamente, no podemos fiarnos de que el enemigo no coloque trampas, además quiero que Hyuga Hinata se quede en el lugar para analizar al subordinado ─ Dijo mirando intensamente a la chica. La Hyuga asintió levemente. Tsunade suspiro llevando sus manos al escritorio para entrelazarlas ─ En cuanto a los otros miembros quiero que hagan algo. ─ Explicó con seriedad.

─ Entiendo, ¿Pero no sería un riesgo dejar a Hinata sola? ─ Inquirió el Aburame.

El joven de hilos castaños alzo de inmediato su mirada, posando sus orbes oscuros en la mujer de atrás del escritorio. ─ ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué pasara con Hinata? ─ Cuestionó frunciendo el seño.

─ Yo estaré bien Shino-kun, Kiba-kun ─ Intervino la joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Desvió ligeramente la mirada intimidada ante las miradas de todos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade. Ascendió inmediatamente para caminar hacia la ventana.

─ No les voy a mentir. Aunque su misión sea de investigación en mayor medida y todo indica que no hay que temer con respecto al primero de sus encargos. La segunda es mucho más difícil para todos los integrantes ─ Pronunció mirando su reflejo en el cristal. ─ Hinata, puede que estés en peligro. Pero en todo caso, no dudes en huir. Kiba, ¿Puedes conseguir algún can que acompañe a Hinata?

─ Es lo mejor, así nos fiamos de la seguridad de Hinata ─ Emitió el Aburame girando levemente a donde Kiba.

─ Si, supongo que Hana me prestara uno ─ Susurró para solo asentir suavemente. Estaba preocupado, no concebía la idea de dejarle sola. Había mejorado mucho, pero…

─ Kiba-kun, está bien ─ Dijo la Hyuga con una leve sonrisa.

Se rendía, como decirle que no, si siempre intentaba dar su mayor esfuerzo. Así todo apuntara en su contra, por eso mismo le preocupaba.

─ Ah, Hinata. De acuerdo, tenemos que partir de inmediato, ¿No? ─ Cuestionó el joven castaño sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Sus orbes negros se posaron sobre la Hokage.

─ Si, lo más pronto posible ─ Musitó suspirando. La Sanín llevo su mano a masajear la sien, cerrando sus orbes.

La puerta se abrió cautivando la mirada de los presentes. ─ Eh ¿No se supone que me estaban esperando? ─ Cuestionó el recién entrado. Un hombre de cabellos castaños. Un palillo jugueteaba en sus labios, mientras parpadeaba confuso.

─ Estaba a punto de mencionarles eso ─ Aseveró al ver al hombre. ─ Bien, Genma será su jonin al mando ─ Mencionó apareciendo un silencio sepulcral.

Las miradas del equipo ocho se posaron en el recién llegado. Evaluándolo, él había sido el juez de los combates en su primer examen de ascenso a Chunin.

─ Hinata, Kiba, abandonen la habitación. Tengo algo que decir a Shino y Genma ─ Mentó clavando su vista en los presentes. Las miradas se enfocaron en ella. El Jonin bufo; llevo la mano a rascarse la cabeza. Shino reprobó de inmediato su conducta con su mirada.

¿Pensaban remplazar a Kurenai-sensei con él? Shino estaba inconforme, mas su postura e imagen no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo. La Godaime sonrió al notar la actitud a través de la mascarada. Mientras que los dos nombrados hacían una pequeña reverencia para salir del lugar.

La puerta se cerró, junto con la tensión acumulada en la líder de la aldea.

─ Bien… La segunda misión está en este pergamino.

El objeto fue lanzado por los aires y capturado por Genma quien enfoco su mirada en el chico a su lado.

.  
.

Las copas de los arboles hacían gráciles movimientos con el pasar del viento. La mirada perdida viajaba a través de ellos, sin demostrar el pensamiento. Los orbes carmesí que en su interior contenían aspas, bajo unas largas pestañas parecían vacios. El rostro pálido del individuo contenía una mueca de incertidumbre. Una fría y dura barrera nacía a su alrededor; tan solo, como acompañado.

Uchiha Itachi se encontraba meditando. Sus orbes se cerraron apareciendo la inexpresividad tan característica. Sus piernas se movieron de tal forma que rotara, enfocándose en su aliado. Una enorme figura sin duda y unos extraños matices azules. Su faz contenía una sonrisa; donde sus punzantes dientes destacaban. Sus pequeños ojos se enfocaron en el Uchiha.

Una ráfaga estremeció los cabellos de ambos. El abrió sus orbes cual sentencia para darse a entender.

─ Itachi-san ¿Es hora? ─ Cuestionó avanzando en dirección al pequeño.

─ Si. Deberíamos iniciar con nuestra investigación para Yonbi, Kisame ─ Proclamó afilando sus orbes, mientras sus labios se ciernen en una leve mueca.

─ También con el Kyubi, aunque ese no es muy difícil de localizar. Me alegra que nos tocara cuando menos un objetivo fácil ─ Menciono llevando su mano hacia atrás. Tomo el mango de Samehada, afilando sus orbes a los alrededores. ─ Los Anbu si que están activos ─ Comentó al prepararse para el ataque.

El tumulto de pasos se genero opacando a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Siete efigies rodeaban a los miembros de akatsuki.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surco los labios de Itachi. ─ Si.

─ Oh, esto será divertido ─ Dedujo el espadachín riendo roncamente. Desplazo la Samehada hacia adelante apuntando a una de las figuras con mascarada de gato. ─ ¿No creen que están en clara desventaja?

─ Déjalos Kisame ─ Dijo con simpleza. Sus manos se hicieron prácticamente invisibles al momento que inicio la formación de sellos.

Las vendas que rodeaban la espada se rompieron. La espada acorazada por miles de mortíferos dientes. ─ Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu.─ Una bola de fuego fue liberada de los labios del Uchiha para que los anbu se hicieran a los lados esquivando el embate; lanzaron kunai hacia la efigie del criminal siendo bloqueados por la enorme espada, que entro en defensa de su compañero.

La tierra se desgarro al caer los ninja hacia los lados. Mientras que los que hacían frente a Kisame aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar. Una de las figuras se adelanto formando unos sellos, para impulsarse por los aires. Itachi se giro velozmente pasando de largo a Kisame, para que su mirada chocara con la del Anbu con máscara de dragón.

Una ola de angustia invadió el cuerpo del atacante. La mirada fría del Uchiha le hizo sentir miedo. Uno que se disipo entrando la determinación.

─ Doton: Yomi Numa─ Emanó el Anbu. Bajó los criminales rango "S" la tierra comenzó a tragárselos. La efigie de Uchiha Itachi y Kisame se reducían, mientras forcejeaban para intentar librarse.

Las vestimentas negras se iban cubriendo de lodo, pero la faz de Itachi era inexpresiva.

─ No deberías atacar a tus compañeros. ─ Las frías palabras impactaron en la mente del Shinobi.

¿Qué estaba pasando? El de careta de dragón cayó a tierra firme, emanando un quejido. Se giro rápidamente, mirando como dos efigies se transformaban en tres. En sus compañeros. Cual arenas movedizas iban comiendo los cuerpos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Cuestionó para mirar bajo de sí. Su cuerpo se estaba hundiendo. Alzo la mirada llena de furia, aunque discreta; por la careta. ─ Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu ─ Escuchó a su costado. Una voz muy conocida.

Uno de sus compañeros desapareció tragándoselo la tierra firme. Su mirada no podía captar donde se encontraban los miembros de la Akatsuki. Sintió bajo de si un agarre, cual bala salió disparado hacia arriba al igual que los otros tres bajo la influencia del Doton. Al final otra figura se poso a su lado.

No había rastro alguno.

─ ¿Donde están? ─ Cuestionó de forma apresurada.

─ Se fueron, Akai e Iyu les siguieron. Me quede a librarlos.

─ ¿Cómo sucedió?

─ Caíste en su Genjutsu.

Los pasos del espadachín y el poseedor del Dojutsu se profanaban entre el ramaje. La risa bestial de Kisame no dejaba de emanarse, mientras que los ojos de Itachi permanecían atentos al entorno.

─ Sin duda, el Anbu ha perdido prestigio ─ Declaró de buen humor. Era increíble que no estuvieran familiarizados con la técnica del Uchiha, lo cual le divertía.

─ Si ─ Respondió secamente. Sentía las presencias tras de ellos. Definitivamente aquel escuadrón les había subestimado por el número. Tenían que perderlos y llegar lo más rápido posible a los poblados para buscar información.

─ Me encargare de borrar nuestras huellas y de perderlos ─ Anunció Kisame, girando sobre su eje. Amarró su espada a su espalda; para dar comienzo a la formación de sellos.

Itachi continúo con su paso. Ganando distancia. Los anbu no comprendían aquella elección, mas continuaron en pos del que se había quedado.

─ Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu ─ Abrió sus fauces expeliendo una gran cantidad de agua. Los suelos se iban bañando del vital líquido, subiendo el nivel con el pasar de los segundos.

Los arboles se estremecían con el paseo del agua. Vibraban cual atemorizados del poderío mostrado, aun cuando todo se encontraba terriblemente estable. Su boca se fue cerrando hasta que algunas gotas salían. Su mirada reflejaba excitación por la batalla. Unos sellos se formaron para que una cantidad de agua se reuniera frente a él; alzándose imponente.

El anbu más cercano se detuvo sobre una de las ramas sobresalientes observando tal estremecimiento del agua. Un rápido ademan hacia atrás junto con un grito alertaron al segundo perseguidor. ─ ¡Rápido, atrás! ─ Exclamó para girar sus tobillos emprendiendo la retirada. Seguido por el otro.

La enorme conglomeración acuosa se desato en forma de ola llegando hasta puntos altos de los arboles mientras la risa de Hoshigaki.

Una sombra apareció frente al espadachín lanzando en embate su espada. Un sonido sordo del metal contra los poderosos colmillos apareció.

─ Así que has utilizado el Kawarimi no jutsu ─ Musitó sonriente, sosteniendo su espada firmemente. Para él era evidente la respiración agitada de su rival a pesar de la máscara. ─ No te ayudara en nada mantenerte cercas de mi chico ─ Dijo aumentando la presión sobre su arma.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pensó el chico. Alzo su mirada, mientras su respiración iba aumentando de ritmo. Sus orbes se entrecerraron ante el dolor. La Samehada estaba drenando su chakra.

Un fugaz movimiento por parte de Kisame desgarro el costado de su rival. Aquel que se repelió hacia atrás posándose en la rama.

─ Exacto, Samehada tiene algo de sed ─ Expresó lanzando el arma a los cielos para formar un sello. La oleada que se había abalanzado contra ese ninja; regreso. A su espalda una imponente ola se alzo engullendo al individuo. Después de eso la marea se iba calmando.

El mango de la espada estaba de nuevo en manos de su dueño; quien inicio su camino en pos de su compañero.

.  
.

─ Se que podrán con la responsabilidad. El primero no dejo archivado eso en baldé entienden ─ Emitió la Hokage.

Shino y Genma le miraban fijamente, mientras anunciaban el listado que se les dio. Tan importante era que solo un miembro del equipo y su capitán contaban con la información concreta. Esa investigación era muy importante para Konoha. Aun más para el mundo ninja.

─ Entendido ─ Expelió el Aburame alzando su mano para acomodar sus gafas. Con su contraria guardaba el pergamino en sus vestimentas.

─ Menuda misión. Mas es brillante ─ Apreció el apuesto Shinobi. El palillo en sus labios se balanceaba; llevo sus manos a guardar el pergamino en uno de sus bolsos, para meter despreocupadamente sus manos en los bolsillos.

Tsunade sonrió para después aseverar su mirar. ─ Tengan en claro que solo le informaran a Kiba. De lo contrario Hinata podría preocuparse y entorpecer su propia misión ─ Aclaró dando un palmazo al escritorio.

─ Si, Hokage-sama ─ Respondieron. Cada uno con su peculiar timbre.

.  
.

Cinco de los nueve novatos se encontraban ahora en el área de entrenamiento. Curiosamente dicho lugar contrataba con sus objetivos de momento. Descansar y convivir eran las únicas ocupaciones que tenían. Naruto se encontraba recargado en un árbol, observando con una curiosidad creciente a Sakura e Ino. Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban recostados mirando las escasas nubes.

"En pocos días partiremos por Sasuke…" Pensó mordiendo su labio, mientras sus pupilas temblaban. Había entrenado muy duro para traerlo de vuelta. Demasiado, inclusive había intentado asimilar cuanta técnica podía de su maestro.

Se encontraba nervioso a pesar de todo. Había hecho pasar a Jiraiya por demasiadas rabietas, exigiéndose en cuerpo y alma. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer y mucho menos a sufrir una derrota que comprendiera perder a alguien en su camino. Lo único que le separaba de mostrar su potencial era su carácter voluble.

No podía olvidar aquella batalla donde perdió el control sobre si. Quedando estático. Ahora se encontraba ahí, con la mirada clavada en la tierra, mostrando frustración. La joven de hilos rosas enfoco la mirada en él, se le veía sumamente afligido sin ningún motivo. Empezó a caminar en su dirección, mientras Ino le miraba extrañada.

─ Naruto… ¿Naruto, estas bien? ─ Cuestionó la chica descendiendo para sentarse junto a él. Forrando una sonrisa sus labios.

Ino sonrió dulcemente al ver la escena. Después de todo estéticamente no hacían tan mala pareja desde su punto de vista. Pero ¿Sasuke? Sus ojos de pálidos azules parecieron vaciarse. ¿Qué pasaría con eso? ¿Sakura renunciaría? Negó suavemente, eso era imposible. Ahora que lo pensaba era realmente triste que el pobre de Naruto no pareciera tener la oportunidad. Primero Sakura tenía que darse cuenta de que siempre tenía una pequeña luz dirigida hacia el rubio.

Naruto alzo la mirada hacia el costado. Quedo azorado al tener a Sakura tan cerca de él. Ella nunca se había acercado mucho a él. Parpadeo confundido, abriendo su boca sin que las palabras pudieran ser articuladas.

Tartamudeo, hasta sentir como a su otro lado la joven rubia se sentaba.

─ Te han preguntado si estás bien Naruto. Deberías responder ─ Escuchó por parte de Ino. No volteo hacia ella, simplemente centro su mirada al frente, cerrando su boca.

─ Ah, si…─ Respondió a voz queda. ─ No, no pasa nada. Pienso en la misión que se aproxima. ─ Dijo con la mirada aun al frente.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas algo preocupadas. No era normal que Naruto se deprimiera. A menos que…

─ No te preocupes, Naruto. Estoy segura que encontraremos a Sasuke ─ Dijo la Haruno floreciendo una sonrisa.

─ Si, tienes razón, Sakura-chan ─ Expresó sonriendo. Pero la felicidad y positivismo no llegaba a sus ojos.

Ino suspiro ante el hecho.

Desde hace mucho era bien sabido que el equipo siete estaba afrontando una ruptura, en especial cuando inclusive Naruto y Sakura se separaron. Estaban casi destinados a cumplir un ciclo que no le gustaba para nada. Era bien sabido que los maestros del equipo siete eran Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orichimaru. Un equipo que también tuvo una terrible historia.

Naruto no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a su maestro. Aunque ya había fallado en una ocasión al intentar traer de vuelta a Sasuke. No quería volver a hacerlo. Por ello dio lo máximo de si.

─ Aun es muy temprano. Deberíamos ir a algún otro lugar. Tal vez ir a la ciudad cercana al cine ─ Mencionó la rubia captando la atención de los otros dos.

─ No estaría mal ─ Habló Sakura. Atrajo sus piernas hacia sí, para abrazarlas. ─ ¿Vamos? ─ Cuestionó a Naruto, que simplemente sonrió, entrando por fin la emoción a sus zafiros.

─ ¡Iochh! ─ Gritó levantándose.

Shikamaru sonrió a la distancia. Puede que fuese un holgazán, pero tenía un excelente oído. Ese Naruto nunca cambiaria.

─ Mejor hay que jugar naipes ─ Se quejo el Nara. Todos giraron su vista hacia él, con algo de fastidio. ─ ¿Qué? El cine del pueblo más cercano está a dos horas ─ Acotó bostezando.

.  
.

"Maldito país del rio. No hace más que recordarme malas pasadas, para colmo tengo que localizar al biju de tres colas" Pensó el rubio proveniente de Akatsuki. Su rostro se frunció de pura inconformidad. Era increíble lo voluble que podía llegar a ser. Odiaba que los sentimientos le invadieran de tal modo.

Los ruidos del pasillo no ayudaban a compensar su necesidad de tranquilidad, un poco de estabilidad no le caería mal. Podía escuchar aquel molesto sufijo repitiéndose múltiples veces; seguramente lo buscaba.

"Deidara-sempai, Sempai, Sempai" Repitió en su mente. Sus orbes azules se entrecerraron.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió; mostrando a Tobi. Ese chico con mascara anaranjada, que solo permitía la visión en uno de sus ojos. Curiosamente el contrario al de él.

─ ¿Deidara-sempai, no deberíamos de comenzar? ─ Cuestionó el enmascarado, a voz cantarina.

─ Si, lo sé Tobi ─ Dijo con desdén. Su rostro se volvió sereno y de apariencia fría. ─ Ahora lárgate. Partiremos al anochecer ─ Informó caminando hacia su cama para sentarse.

─ ¿Pero, no te sentirás muy sola? ─ Musitó soltando una risa divertida.

─ Tobi… ─ Exclamó en tono fúnebre. Brillando sus zafiros con sentimientos despectivos hacia el nombrado.

─ ¡Ahg! ─ Gritó para salir del cuarto.

Sus pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, podía apostar a que eran torpes. ¿Cómo es que tal individuo se encontraba dentro de la organización? ¿Qué objeto tenia?

─ Mi arte, necesito salir, algún día lo hare ─ Mentó con diplomacia, apareciendo la tristeza en su faz.

Se recostó en la cama, sobre su abdomen. Sus manos se estiraron en pos de un baúl buscando entre las coas. Un agradable aroma invadía la habitación cada vez que abría ese viejo contenedor. Una bolsa con rosas embriagaba con sus delicias el sitial. Comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de papeles, donde tenía escritos, dibujos bidimensionales de sus creaciones. Además de palabras que reflejaban en la actualidad ilusiones rotas.

"Descifrare así las palabras que tu siendo yo…No Entiendes" Leyó en su mente la última frase del poema.

¿No entender? ¿Qué tenía que entender? Maldita sea el momento en que lo escribió. ¿Qué se supone que no entendía al ser el tú y el yo la misma persona?

Gruño echando los papeles de golpe a su refugio.

No podía soportarlo. El también era insensible ante ciertos hechos. No le importaba que fueran crueles o eso. Pero que algo pasara por el camino de la indiferencia; era algo que no podía tolerar.

Se alzo caminando hacia la puerta. Tenía que preparar sus cosas para partir, reunir nueva información.

.  
.

En la puerta principal de Konoha, se encontraba parte del equipo ocho. Kiba junto con su fiel can y Hinata junto a otro tamaño similar. Pero de piel oscura para mezclarse perfectamente en el ambiente. Ambos perfectamente preparados para la misión, con su cargamento ligero. Shino por su parte se encontraba junto con Genma llenando los papeles de salida.

De esa misión se llevaría un registro. Por lo cual Jonin a cargo tenía bajo su poder pergaminos para la invocación de aves.

─ Listo ─ Puntualizo Genma con una sonrisa encantadora.

Shino solo asintió, girándose en dirección a la puerta. Hinata se sintió azorada ante la sonrisa radiante de su Jonin, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas; lo cual provoco una risa por parte de Kiba.

─ ¿Seguro que el can es el adecuado? ─ Cuestiono el Jonin, mirando a la bestia de oscuros matices.

─ ¡Claro! No por nada es uno de los que utiliza mi madre ─ Expresó altanero para ladear su rostro cual ofendido por el comentario.

─ Bien, bien. Solo era un comentario chico ─ Aclaró risueño.

Shino no podía evitar estar atento a su maestro. ¿En realidad el era el adecuado para esta misión? Si hasta se sentía estúpido al repetir la pregunta que él hizo por el can.

─ Hay que ir a nuestra primera misión ─ Expelió caminando a en dirección al bosque. ─ Les recomiendo que tanto Akamaru como

─ Inazuma ─ Mascullo Kiba.

─ Gracias, Kiba. Como dije, que Akamaru e Inazuma solo carguen con su peso; les necesitaremos después. ─ Planteó mirando a cada uno de los miembros.

─ Por mi está bien ─ Gruño Inazuma roncamente. Giro hacia la puerta preparándose para el avancé. Como equipo de investigación no podían tardar mucho.

Kiba sonrió volteando a ver a Akamaru; que ladro de acuerdo a la propuesta.

─ Es hora ─ Expelió el Jonin para que las efigies de los ninjas desaparecieran del lugar.

.  
.

─ No puedo creer que seguiré aquí por un buen tiempo ─ Expelió molesto el Hatake. Mantenía el orbe que le dio su mejor amigo cerrado; el otro entrecerrado. Era increíble que apenas pudiera moverse un poco. También el hecho de que lo reemplazaran; aunque con un buen elemento.

─ Mas vale que estés seguro de eso, Kakashi ─ Menciono la Hokage sin dejar de mirarlo.

─ Creí que la oficina la tendría atrapada Hokage-sama ─ Dijo alzando lentamente sus manos para asegurarse de cubrir su rostro. No estaba acostumbrado, a sentir esa zona a una temperatura normal.

─ Si, solo vengo a comprobar tu estado. En cuanto han llegado y dado la información he buscado enviar un equipo de investigación a la zona ─ Precisó entrecerrando sus ojos miel.

Kakashi mantuvo el silencio. No tenía nada que acotar al respecto, era bien sabido que la Hokage tenía que complacer a los del consejo. "Naruto" era el tema tabú para la aldea.

─ Pronto podrá partir el equipo siete. No te preocupes Yamato es un buen elemento.

─ Lo se ─ Musito.

─ El equipo de investigación es el ocho junto con Genma ─ Informó al ninja copia.

─ ¿Genma?, ¿Qué sucede con Kurenai? ─ Cuestionó sin moverse un ápice de su lugar.

─ Me sorprendes, ¿No lo sabes Kakashi?

Un golpeteo se dio en la puerta llamando la atención de Tsunade y Kakashi. Se abrió mostrando a Asuma junto con Kurenai.

─ ¿Cuándo te recuperaras Kakashi? ─ Cuestiono no mas entro; Kurenai rio ante el hecho.

─ Pronto, pronto… Mientras tanto tendrán que soportar a Gai por mí.

Asuma frunció el seño al ver descubierto el hecho de su comentario. Kurenai no pudo reprimir su risa, abrazando sus costados. Kakashi si que tenía experiencia al momento que se reunían; estaba completamente seguro de que en cuanto se recuperara se burlaría por el hecho de haber quedado medio inválido en la misión.

Pero por lo pronto su consuelo seria que en esa cama; Gai no lo podría molestar. Tsunade paseo su mirada por la efigie de Kurenai que le sonrió.

─ Bueno, me retiro ─ Comento la Hokage ascendiendo.

─ Pero…

─ Ya te dirán Hatake ─ Gruño abriéndose paso para salir.

La puerta retumbo.

─ ¿Qué ha comentado Gai? ─ Cuestionó Hatake. Mientras tanto Asuma y Kurenai tomaban asiento. Uno junto a la ventana y el otro en la silla junto a la cama.

─ Que tiene más resistencia que a la que podrías aspirar en tu vida ─ Comentó la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

─ Ah… ─ Atinó a expeler rodeando sus orbes. ─ Por cierto Kurenai, ¿Por qué no has ido con tu equipo?, ¿Acaso he impuesto la moda de ser sustituido? ─ Dijo a broma.

─ Kakashi… ¿Eres muy curioso no crees? ─ Mentó Asuma.

─ Eh de admitirlo. Si algo.

─ Estoy indispuesta ─ Se limito a responder; para que Kakashi rotara sus ojos nuevamente.

Es que ahora todos planeaban dejarle con miles de dudas. Se aprovechaban de su enfermedad.

─ ¿La regla?

─ La ausencia de esta ─ Musitó para que Asuma tosiera algo incomodo.

─ ¡Oh! ─ Atinó de nuevo. Fijo su mirada en el techo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Kakashi ataba los cabos sueltos… Asuma se acomodaba en su lugar mirando al exterior, mientras Kurenai se sonrojaba.

─ Espera ¿Estas embarazada?

.  
.

Los kunai se clavaron justo en el centro el blanco. Magnifico sonido el del metal contra la madera, en especial para un equipo dedicado en cuerpo y alma al Taijutsu. Hyuga Neji se encontraba en plena meditación; con el Byakugan activado. Apreciando los tiros de Tenten y el sofocante entrenamiento de Lee.

─ Estas pensativa Tenten ─ Artículo fríamente el Hyuga. No era una pregunta, estaba segura de ello.

─ No es nada, Neji. Estoy fallando…─ Se regaño tirándose hacia atrás. Su maestro había ido a ver si encontraba nuevas misiones. Pero por lo visto, no volvería pronto.

─ Deberías descansar Tenten ─ Mencionó Rock Lee mientras continuaba propinando patadas a un enorme tronco.

─ ¡Eso hago Lee! ─ Refunfuñó ladeando su rostro con un leve rubor.

Neji sonrió. Era irónico que él le dijera a alguien que descansara cuando no seguía sus propios consejos. Podía ver a través de sus parpados a Tenten tirada sobre el césped y a Lee que continuaba con su rutina.

─ Si Gai-sensei no llega en dos minutos, saltare la cuerda mil veces ─ Dijo la bestia verde de Konoha. Continuaba propinando patadas a aquel tronco.

─ Oye, Lee… Deja de hacer suposiciones y ejercicios innecesarios… ─ Comentó la chica abriendo sus orbes para mirar la bóveda azul.

Tenten bufó contrariada. Su compañero de equipo le ignoraba y el otro parecía divertirse ante el hecho.

.  
.

Naruto alzo sus manos empezando a rascarse la cabeza incomodo ante el tablero. Del otro lado se encontraba Shikamaru que según el rubio tardaba medio siglo en mover. Le estaban enseñando a jugar algo que no le interesaba, mucho menos le divertía. Los orbes azules emanaban desesperación e intentaba estrujar lo menos posible su cabello.

Sakura sonreía divertida ante la escena, al igual que Ino. Cuando menos eso parecía mantener a Naruto ocupado, lo suficiente como para que no se mostrara preocupado. Chouji se encontraba sentado junto al Nara; observándolos.

─ No estaba tan equivocado ─ Dijo la joven de hilos rosas mirando a Ino.

─ Si, en estos momentos a penas iríamos en camino ─ Confirmó Ino para que Shikamaru mostrara fastidio.

Hacían demasiado ruido como para poder concentrarse. Los pequeños orbes negros, de rasgos japoneses se posaron sobre la rubia que rió. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa encantadora.

─ Mujeres… ─ Mascullo apenas audible para sí.

"Con esto estará estable hasta nuestra salida…Tsunade-Sama, vera, la hare que se sienta orgullosa" Pensó la Haruno con la mirada llena de determinación. "Esta misión es por la que me he desvivido entrenando"

.  
.

Una vela encendida iluminando escasamente las penumbras. La roca del pasillo resonaba con cada paso. El joven con gafas iba checando cuarto por cuarto; asegurándolo. Su pálida piel tocaba la manija comprobando que permanecieran selladas. Sus cabellos blancos relucían contrastando con sus orbes oscuros.

El semblante serio no cambiaba a pesar de llevar ya algunos minutos en aquella revisión. Se sabía de memoria cada uno de los pasillos y puertas; carentes de letreros, señas u avisos. En sus gafas se reflejaba el cándido resplandor de la llama.

Todo en silencio. Aparentemente la única esencia en movimiento.

─ Se acerca el día ─ Una voz fúnebre se escucho por el pasillo.

El joven giro lentamente su mirada, llevando su mano a acomodar sus gafas. Una silueta alta, de pálido aspecto se encontraba detrás del chico.

─ Por fin podrá acabar con Sasori.

─ Si, por fin… Sera divertido ─ Profirió el individuo paseando su lengua por sus labios. Mas era la viva imagen de una serpiente; aunque blanca.

─ ¿Qué hara con Sasuke-kun? ─ Cuestionó Kabuto como buen subordinado. Continúo caminando lentamente, con su dirigente siguiéndole.

─ Nada. Este es un asunto personal, no querrías que Sasuke-kun se entere de que has sido manipulado mucho tiempo, Kabuto ─ Mencionó riendo ante el hecho.

El de hilos blancos se quejo en un gruñido, ensombreciéndose su mirada.

─ Además, solo faltan unos meses para que me apodere de su cuerpo. No quiero que se dañe por una tontería…

.  
.

El viento golpeteaba la enorme ventana tras el escritorio y tras él. Mantenía sus orbes cerrados, aun no se acostumbrada. Abrió sus orbes sin mostrar expresión alguna. Sus orbes ampliamente delineados por las orejas se negaban a mantenerse cerrados a pesar de que ya podía hacerlo sin suponer un peligro para los demás y para él. Sus cabellos rojos se notaban desalineados. Se veía cansado, no ese que se le notaba normalmente, pero si un notable abatimiento en su interior.

Aunque nadie lo supiera. El tenía una lucha ahora que carecía del Shukaku. Le era aun mas imposible el intentar dormir, por miedo a sí mismo.

Se sentía como una rata amaestrada para buscar el queso; que en este caso era estar despierto todo el tiempo. Porque hace apenas unos días siempre que intentaba dormir, se equivocaba; accionando la palanca para descargas eléctricas.

No solo le afectaban a él, si no a sus hermanos. El sueño era algo imposible.

A pesar de ya no correr riesgo. De tantas veces que toco el interruptor no podía evitar sentir miedo. Su faz no lo mostraba y cargaba con el dolor. Sus hermanos le apoyaban en todo, se la habían pasado junto a él. Trasladándose desde sus puestos de vigilancia y armería en el caso de Kankuro.

Entrecerró sus orbes girando en la silla. Enfoco su mirada en el azul del cielo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió siendo sus hermanos nuevamente. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por el de tal modo. Regreso la mirada chocando contra la figura de "ellos".

─ Gaara ─ Musitó Kankuro roncamente.

El aludido levanto la mirada. Sus orbes de matices verdes pálidos parecían muertos. Sin el Shukaku alimentándose de su chakra se sentía extraño. No era una sensación de malestar, por el contrario; su cuerpo estaba de maravilla. Enfoco a sus hermanos, le miraban con preocupación.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó la rubia avanzando hacia el escritorio. Lo paso rápidamente de largo ubicándose junto a su hermano.

─ Si.

─ Que bien. ¿Quieres comer algo? ─ Cuestionó fijando sus esmeraldas sobre Gaara.

Este negó suavemente con su testa, aun no tenía hambre. Mas bien, no sabía lo que tenia. Llevo su mano frente a él contemplándola.

─ Temari…

─ ¿Qué sucede Gaara? ─ Dudó sin dejar de mirarle.

Este nuevamente negó. Sería una tontería preguntarle si estaba preocupada. Sería una tontería intentar sacarle si le querían, si era necesario. Sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa, cerrando sus orbes. Estaba claro que le querían y que era necesario.

Él era el Kazekage. Protegía a Suna a pesar de las malas pasadas de antaño. Era un humano que como amaba y quería, también era querido y amado. Era hermano Kankuro y Temari, que siempre estaban junto a él; se preocupaban.

Tan absorto estaba por las anormalidades que no se había puesto a analizar. Parpadeo contrariado para que Kankuro y Temari intercambiaran miradas. El hermano salió de la habitación a los pocos minutos, mientras que la chica se sentó frente al despacho.

─ Gaara. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

─ Temari, tú me temías ¿verdad? ─ Preguntó de forma inesperada. Mas su temple y calma se mantenían. El menor de los Sabaku se encontraba inmuto a pesar de haber soltado dicha frase.

La chica le miro para después fruncir su faz. Entonces si tenía algo.

─ Si, Gaara… ─ Mencionó sin flaquear su mirada. Ella no era mentirosa y mucho menos engañaría a su hermano con algo tan delicado y que posiblemente el dedujese.

─ Todos me temían ─ Dijo sin mutar su faz.

─ Pero todos te respetan.

─ Por qué me temen.

─ No. Gaara cuando has sido atrapado por Akatsuki, todos se preocuparon por ti ─ Aclaró con melancolía, sus facciones se relajaron mostrando tristeza.

─ Si ─ Musitó de forma apagada; mas de la usual.

Temari se levanto se su lugar para abrazar por detrás a su hermano. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y estaba segura de que él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo. Pero no le rechazo.

─ Gaara, esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado…Si lo pensamos bien. Esta es una nueva oportunidad, debes dar lo mejor de ti ─ Musito rodeándole el cuello.

La mano del pelirrojo se situó sobre el antebrazo de la kunoichi. Por más egoísta que fuese en ese momento, no quería estar solo.

─ Ahora eres más o tan normal como Kankuro y yo, Gaara.

Mentó suavemente para recargar su cabeza sobre la cabellera del chico. El Kage fue cerrando lentamente sus orbes…

.  
.

La Hokage se encontraba en la oficina donde se repartían las misiones; junto con sus subordinados. No le venía en gracia el hecho de que le ordenaran cosas que ella sabía de sobra. Su mirada relampagueaba su molestia. Pasando papeles de un lugar a otro. Para colmo tenia frente a ella a Gai, quien insistía para que le otorgase una misión rango A.

La mujer gruño alzando la vista para chocar con los ojos negros del Jonin. Aparentemente no se rendiría, pero necesitaba a ese equipo en Konoha. Ascendió sin dejar de mirarlo.

─ Gai… Si tanto quieres una misión, será una dentro de los limites de Konoha ─ Mencionó con serenidad.

─ ¡Mientras sea para avivar la llama de la juventud de mi equipo! ¡Está bien! ─ Grito emocionado el hombre. Dio un paso al frente llevando hacia arriba su mano para extender el pulgar en aprobación.

Ese tipo no tenía remedio. Tsunade suspiro resignada. Al punto de sentarse nuevamente; esa actitud revitalizadora en él, le hacía sentirse vieja.

─ Bien, tendrán una misión de rango D. Tenemos que revisar el estado del monumento a los Hokage.

─ Cuente conmigo ─ Mencionó cantarín, avanzando para quitarle el papel de las manos y salir tan rápido como le fue posible.

La ceja de la Hokage se arqueo mientras una cantidad enorme de papeles caía en su mesa. Posibles peticiones, alianzas, tratados y misiones. ¿Por qué había decidido ser Hokage? ¿Por qué?

Solo esperaba que Yamato pudiera con la misión. Solo había contado con algunos minutos para decirle y Danzo le había propuesto un elemento que se contacto con el equipo siete. Su tío el segundo Hokage haba sido un genio al haber creado el Anbu y la raíz del mismo. Aunque en ocasiones le creaba muchos problemas. Su faz se frunció aun mas, mientras su cuerpo realizaba lo que practicaba de rutina, apilaba los papeles y los leía. Su mente por el contrario trabajaba en lo sucedido.

Esperaba que Yamato lograse unir ese grupo. Ni él, ni su alumna habían llegado a su oficina para quejarse por lo cual parecía ir bien. Esperaba que sus suposiciones en torno a Sai no fueran correctas.

.  
.

_El reloj marcaba las once de la noche, lo que el panorama y las lámparas de la habitación confirmaban._

_─ Te tengo una misión. Eres alguien de mi confianza, así que no te andaré con rodeos ─. Tsunade se sentó en la enorme silla de su escritorio, entrelazando sus manos. ─ Una misión relacionada con información proveniente de akatsuki estará en curso en unos días. Necesito que seas el capitán de esa misión, porque Naruto ira en ella… Como sabrás el elemento de madera te hace idóneo para la misión ─ Musitó sonriendo abiertamente._

_─ Ya veo ─ Respondió una efigie de ropas oscuras. Su cara cubierta por una máscara alusiva a un gato. Perteneciente al Anbu._

_─ Serás el sustituto temporal de Kakashi…_

_─ El sustituto temporal de Kakashi-sempai, ¡Es todo un honor! ─ Respondió el Anbu._

_─ Esta no es una misión Anbu, por lo cual te quitaras la máscara y yo te asignare un nombre clave ─ Dijo la Hokage. ─ Durante esta misión serás Yamato ─ Exclamo recargando sus codos en el escritorio, para pasar nerviosa su mano sobre la otra._

_─ Entendido ─. Quito la máscara de su rostro. Una banda poco común enmarcaba su rostro. Una malla negra cubría hasta su barbilla, donde sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa._

_La Hokage levanto ligeramente su faz mirando a su amigo. ─ Hay una persona más, el otro integrante del equipo, es de la raíz. Lo más seguro es que no agradara mucho ─ Anunció cerrando sus orbes._

_─ Comprendo._

_─ Otra cosa Yamato… Enviare un equipo de investigación, ahí le esperara según mis planes un miembro del equipo ocho ─ Musitó con calma._

_─ Bien ─ Exclamo con sus orbes negros fijos en la dama._

_─ Además, quiero que cuides los movimientos del recomendado por Danzo…_

_─ ¿Supone que es una amenaza?_

_─ Supongo que tiene un "motivo especial". Puede que mis sospechas sean infundamentadas, pero el pasado de Danzo no me asegura que sea fiel a mi persona._

_─ ¿No cree que se está preocupando demasiado? ─ Cuestionó con simpleza._

_─ Se que ha perdido su poder, pero… quien sabe de que puede ser capaz._

_─ Le vigilare ─ Dijo Yamato._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, deslizo su mano para abrirla y salir rápidamente._

.  
.

De eso apenas ayer por la noche y estaba preocupada. Solo esperaba que sus planes resultaran bien. Tenía a la mayoría de los equipos ocupados. Solo le quedaba el equipo de Gai en el área y el de Asuma.

No, simplemente no podía esperar que resultara.

Tenían que hacerlo.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, espero que les gustara. Es la introduccion de nuestros personajes. Pueden dejar review con critica, comentarios o lo que ustedes quieran, con gusto respondere dudas. Como veran la historia incluye varios Flash con escenas del manga modificadas, cosa que crei mejor incluir para no dejar huecos.Sin mas, paso a retirarme.


End file.
